Silver Haired Angel
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: Seiya is a football player and the hottest guy in school.Yaten is a shy,but talented girl with a few friends.How will this work?Will Yaten open up to Seiya?Find out.


Okay so that Seiya's Love is almost done..I am going to try something new..Well not nothing new but a new fanfic.Seiya/Yaten!watches the crowd faint

Well it's not that new.Seiya is the dude in this one..--..Yaten is the girl (suprise suprise).  
Summary:Seiya is a popular football player and the cutest boy in school who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever he walks.Yaten is a shy but talented girl with few friends.How will this work?I have no clue but read on!

Silver Haired Angel-1:Hard to Get

-----------------------------------------------------

Seiya walked down the hallway to his next class winking at random girls.He smirked as they all blushed.Seiya had all of the girls twirled around his pinky finger and anything he wanted to do with them he could do.If he picked a girl right now they could go to his car and make out for the rest of the school day which wasn't long since he only had one class left."Seiya!"Seiya turned around to see Mamoru running to catch up with him.Mamoru was a senior.Seiya was only in the ninth grade.Mamoru went with a cute girl named Usagi Tsukino.Seiya always called her 'Odango' and she would get mad.Seiya didn't try to get with her because he had respect for his friend.He figured they would brake up sooner or later and than he would get her."Practice is cancelled for today!"

"Okay...Thanks for the news.."Seiya smiled and Mamoru ran to class.The bell had rung and Seiya was late as usual.He sat behind Usagi and messed with her multiple times.  
"Leave her alone!Some people are trying to learn!"Seiya turned around to face a angry silver-haired girl with lime green eyes.He had seen her before but never really paid any attention to her.All he knew that she was friends with Usagi and that she could sing.  
"What's it to you?"

"Well baka..If you didn't notice we are in class and some of us,unlike you,are trying to get a good grade!"Seiya could tell this girl was getting mad.

"Seiya!Yaten!Detention for both of you!"Yaten scowled at Seiya and turned around.Seiya sighed and tried to concentrate but ended up falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

"This is all your fault!"Yaten whispered to Seiya.Yaten was sitting behind Seiya and the teacher had left the room to run a errand.Seiya turned around.

"Excuse me?"  
"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here!"Yaten was staring Seiya in the eye.Seiya was partially shocked because no girl had ever talked to him like that and no girl could look at him and not blush.

"What's your story?"Seiya asked.The question caught Yaten off gaurd and she was a little shocked.

"What do you mean?"  
"What's your name?How old are you?What do you like to do?Why haven't I gone out with you yet?"Seiya didn't realize what the last thing he said was until he said.

"My name is Yaten I am 16 years old.I love to sing and write lyrics.You haven't gone out with me because I am not like the other whores you go out with.I actually have some dignity and I don't have sex with just any boy even if they are cute!"Seiya just blinked and smiled.

"Well..You are quite the rude one aren't you."

"Thats just the way I am.Plus Usagi is taken."Yaten went back to reading her book.

"I know that!Odango goes out with my friend.Suprisingly..he still hasn't done it with her.If I was him than.."  
"Shut up!Usagi is a sweet and innocent person and she would never do such a thing unless she is ready!"Yaten's eyes showed firery anger.Seiya was shocked."Mamoru-san is a good person for her and he does more than play football!He also learns and he wants to become a doctor and help people!"

"Jeez..Sorry.Don't play so hard to get.."Seiya turned around and faced the front of the classroom.Yaten got more angrier and used her book to hit Seiya on the head.She sat back down.  
"I am not playing hard to get."Yaten opened her book back to the page she was on.Seiya turned around and quickly made his lips meet with hers.Yaten pulled away quickly."What the hell?"Seiya smirked and turned back around.Just then the teacher had came back to the room and sat down and watched the two in silence.Seiya twirled his pencil around in the air and Yaten continued to read her book.Five minutes later Seiya and Yaten were released.

"Would you go with me..um...Yaten?"Seiya asked trying to catch up with Yaten.She was walking very fast trying to get away from him.Usually a girl would be running to catch up with Seiya.

"Not in a million years."

"Come on..Why not?You're cute.."Seiya said still running to catch up.Yaten rolled her eyes.

"Thats why you want to go with me,because i'm cute?Listen,Seiya Kou,find another pick up line and use it on another girl because that does NOT work with me."Yaten continued on her speed walking.Seiya finally caught up and grabbed her arm.

"One night of your time.."Seiya released her arm after he seen the look she gave him.

"Never."Yaten kept walking.

"You're still playing hard to get!"Seiya yelled.He decided he wasn't going to chase after her because he would see her the next day.

"Whatever.."Yaten walked out the door and continued her walk home.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Seiya!What have you been doing?"Motoki sat down next to Seiya.Motoki was a year older than Seiya was.Motoki told Seiya that Usagi had a crush on him before she went with Mamoru.Motoki was not on the football team and he worked in a arcade.

"I got detention with a girl named Yaten.."Seiya took a bite out of a hamburger.

"I know her.She has green eyes and silver hair?"Seiya nodded."She's cute and she can sing!She is the best singer in the school."  
"I know all that.She is very cute and I know she can sing but i've never heard her."Seiya finishes one hamburger and starts on another.

"Maybe you should stop with your 'one night stands' and go out with her.She's single."

"I asked her out today.."Motoki's eyes got wide.

"What did she say?"  
"No."Motoki's eyes got even wider.

"NO!"

"In fact..she said never.."Motoki's eyes could get no wider than they already were.

"Seiya it seems you are losing your touch."Seiya glared quickly at Motoki and went back to eating.

"I'll have her..Just wait.."

"Stop eating hamburgers for a month if you don't."

"What if I do win."

"I'll give you friee hamburgers for a month.."

"Fine! It's a bet!"Seiya and Motoki shook hands and Seiya went back to eating his fourth hamburger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi.That Seiya guy was so..ugh!"Yaten was hanging out with Usagi at Usagi's house.They were in Usagi's room and Yaten told her all about what happened in and after detention.

"Well...Thank you anyways for defending me.Even if you did get detention."Usagi gave her a quick hug and smiled.

"No problem..."Yaten got her stuff."Well I should be getting home now.See you later Usagi."Usagi waved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaten walked on the sidewalk.Her house was just around the corner from Usagi's .That was very convienent right now since she was tired. Yaten had bumped into someone and dropped her book.The boy bent over and picked it up from her."So we meet again.."The guy was Seiya.Yaten got her book and continued to walk without saying a word.Seiya followed her the rest of the way home.When she went in and tried to close the door he kept it open."So you're not going to invite me in?"Yaten rolled her eyes.

"What does it take for you to leave me alone?"Yaten asked.Seiya smiled.

"One date.."Yaten shook her head."One date and I will leave you alone."Yaten thought about it.eiya had taken his hand off the door.Yaten seen it as an oppurtunity and slammed the door in his face.She made sure she locked it and ran to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiya stared at the door.He was stunned that a girl slammed the door in his face.Seiya sighed and turned to go home.He kicked rocks to try and concentrate on something other than Yaten.He tried thinking about other girls but his mind wondered back to Yaten.He tried to think of what happened with other girls and once again his mind went back to Yaten.Seiya was home and plopped down on his bed."Why can't I get her out of my mind?It's not like I like her or anything.."Seiya had dozed off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of that story.I know..It's kind of standing out there with all my S/U stories but hey,I must admit they sorta make a cute couple..

starlight. 


End file.
